Retrieved Hope
by JustinatorN7
Summary: Six mois après la mission fatale qui a conduit à la mort de Matthias, Nina a perdue goût à la vie. Que faire sans l'homme de sa vie ? Et si ce qu'elle croyait enterrée ne l'était finalement pas ?


**Coucou ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté quelques chose sur le site. Je reviens avec un OS centré sur Nina et Matthias, deux protagonistes de Six Of Crows (un de mes coups de cœur de l'année 2017). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis permise de modifier quelques brides de la trame originelle (car mon OTP méritait mieux !)**

* * *

C'est non sans un goût amer que Nina arpentait les rues de Ketterman. Sans repère, sans rien ni personne. Dans cette ville de débauche, peu de choix s'offrait à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir, trop de choses la retenait ici.

La mélancolie. La nostalgie. La mort.

D'un être cher.

De l'être le plus précieux.

Son monde à elle.

Effondré. Volatilisé. Parti pour toujours.

Six mois après, le souvenir de sa mort était totalement intacte. Elle le revoyait se vider de son sang. Elle s'entendait crier, lui intimant de revenir à la vie. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait sombré dans le sommeil éternel.

Aucun de ses amis ne put l'aider cette nuit là. Le cœur de Nina était mort en même temps que lui.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que son absence la pèse. Elle marchait, sans vie, dans les rues de la capitale Kerch, attendant que les heures passent. Nina lui avait promis de se maintenir en vie, de mettre en application tous les projets imaginés. Mais à quoi bon, sans lui ? Elle savait que c'était le trahir, mais il n'était pas là pour la voir sombrer.

Car sans lui, plus rien n'avait de saveur. Nina fondait comme neige au soleil, son appetit étant descendu à néant. Inej la forçait à manger, mais son amie savait. Elle comprenait. Et elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Personne le pouvait.

Quand tout espoir a disparu, que nous reste t-il alors ? A quoi bon continuer ? Nina trainait souvent près des quais, et contemplait la mer. Son immensité. Sa profondeur. Parfois, elle sentait ses forces la perdre et elle se voyait tomber. Plonger. De son plein gré.

Mais elle se contentait de scruter les reflets de la lune sur les eaux sombres de Ketterdam. Cela l'apaisait, dans un sens. Elle oubliait, quand elle était ainsi. Comme si tout autour d'elle disparaissait, et que seulement elle et ses souvenirs étaient réels.

Tout lui revenait. Chaque instant passé avec lui. Sa chevelure blonde dont elle était si folle. Ses yeux bleus où elle aimait se noyer. Sa machoir carré et son sourire à tomber. Ses grandes mains rassurantes et protectrices. Sa voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Elle repensait à leur première rencontre, à cette si mauvaise impression. Deux opposants face à face, puis deux survivants, avant de devenir deux amants éperdument épris l'un de l'autre.

Si elle avait imaginé ça au début ? Pas le moins du monde. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait, tout ce qu'elle combatait. Un ennemi de sa nation.

Mais quelle importance, au final ? L'amour n'a pas de frontière et les haines instaurées de gré ou de force par la société n'ont pas lieu d'être. Nina en était la preuve vivante.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise ici, totalement seule, uniquement entourée de quelques navires encore présents sur les jetées. Elle comprenait juste que cela faisait peut être un peu trop longtemps, quand elle sentit ses bras frisonner par un vent glacial. Nina se mit à serrer plus fortement son chale afin de se réchauffer et prit la direction du centre ville.

Elle avait promis à ses amis de les retrouver, et ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez Wylan. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu la bande au complet, croisant uniquement Jesper de temps en temps et voyant plutôt régulièrement Inej.

Nina avait peur, au fond d'elle. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle esquivait toujours ces réunions. Inquiète par les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser. Soucieuse du regard qu'on lui porterait. Elle ne supporterait pas d'y voir de la pitié. Elle n'arriverait pas à tenir si son nom était évoqué.

Tremblante, et pas uniquement dû au froid apparent, Nina sentit son coeur tambouriner à un rythme irrégulier. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Se sentir aussi faible et démunie.

Se sentir si seule.

Chacun de ses amis avait trouvé son bonheur, sa raison de vivre, un objectif dans la vie. Nina n'avait plus rien. Elle avait tout perdu, contrairement à eux. Ils le savaient, et elle aussi. Pourquoi la vie avait-elle était si injuste avec elle ? Elle n'était pas une sainte, loin de là. Mais ne méritait-elle pas sa part de félicité ? Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, pourtant. Elle ne souhaitait que lui, uniquement lui.

Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire le projet qui avait germé dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'il voulait retourner à Fjerda, et elle à Ravka. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester ici, à Ketterdam ? Elle voulait lui en parler, après la mission. Cette fameuse mission. Cette mission fatale.

Nina sentait ses larmes remonter à la surface. Elle détestait craquer en plein rue. Mais elle s'octroyait ce droit, aujourd'hui. Personne n'était là pour la voir, personne n'était là pour la juger.

Mais ses sens étaient toujours aussi aguéris, et elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'était plus seule. Pourtant, elle ne voyait rien. Elle le sentait, seulement.

Prudente, elle fit quelques pas en avant, sa tête tournant rapidement de gauche à droite pour ne négilger aucun angle. Quand elle vit l'ombre s'approcher, son coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Elle devait rêver, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais la silhouette se fit de plus en plus apparente, révélant peu à peu la stature d'un homme bâti comme une armoire à glace. Cette carrure propre aux drüskelles. Ce corps qui était le sien.

La respiration de Nina se faisait plus difficile, saccadée, manquant plusieurs battements de coeur. Mais elle n'arrivait à se reprendre, à chaque pas que faisait la forme tapie dans le noir, ses soupçons se confirmaient.

Soit elle était folle, soit c'était bien lui.

Ce visage qui envahissait ses nuits, cette démarche qui hantait son esprit, ce être qui faisait battre son coeur.

\- Matthias... murmura Nina, des sanglots coulant à flot sur ses pommettes.

L'homme était entièrement visible, maintenant, et continuait son ascension jusqu'à sa destination. Ses bras puissants vinrent entourer le corps de Nina, qui avait le visage blême. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle sentait juste que ce contact, lui, était bien vrai. Que Matthias était vivant, réellement vivant. Et les gouttes ruisselèrent de plus belle sur les joues rosies de la jeune femme.

Après un long moment, Nina rompit l'étreinte dans lequel elle se sentait si bien, et planta son regard dans celui de Matthias. Elle essayait de déceler le moindre indice, une infirme partie qui lui montrerait que tout ceci était faux. Mais c'était bien cet océan infini qui se tenait devant elle, l'azur de ses yeux bien intact et plein de vie.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? sussura Nina, autant pour elle même que pour son partenaire.

\- Inej m'a dit que tu te trouverais sûrement là, répondit seulement Matthias, alors je suis venu.

Nina le regardait, incrédule. C'était vraiment son drüskelle. Avec sa voix roque, sévère mais aussi tellement attendrissante.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Son corps désirait ce contact. Il voulait se souvenir tout ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Il souhaitait de nouveau renouer des liens qui avaient trop longtemps été brisés.

Matthias répondit à son baiser, l'accentuant même. Ses mains se baladèrent sur la chevelure de Nina, puis descendirent vers le bas de son dos. D'un geste doux mais assuré, il vint coller son corps au sien, prolongeant l'échange qui s'effectuait dans leurs bouches. Six mois que leurs langues ne s'étaient pas retrouvées; leurs goûts respectifs leur avait manqués.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré cette proximité, cela lui paraissait toujours bien trop court, mais respirer était également primordial et ses lèvres se séparèrent à regret de celles de Nina.

Elle continuait à le fixer ardemment. Elle brûlait de connaître la vérité, elle en avait besoin. Alors il prit le visage de Nina à deux mains et elle comprit qu'il allait se livrer. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'aide. De son aide.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir... commença Nina, non sans difficulté, se remémorant parfaitement de la scène. Ce soir là, tu t'es vidé de ton sang. On a transporté ton corps à la morgue et on t'a enterré le lendemain. On était tous là, on t'a tous vu... Alors comment est-ce possible que tu sois là, devant moi ? Cria t-elle à plein poumons, divers sentiments l'animant.

L'incompréhension. Le soulagement. L'espérance. La crainte.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, répondit le plus calmement Matthias, même si ses moyens vacillaient et sa voix tremblait. Ce n'est pas moi que vous avez enterré. On a remplacé mon corps pendant la nuit. Les Grishas l'ont fait.

\- Quoi ?! Ne put s'empêcher d'époumoner Nina, une rage montante s'emparant d'elle.

\- Ecoute moi, Nina. Et sans broncher, s'il te plait, rajouta le jeune Fjerdan, voyant la grisha furieuse et presque incontrolable.

Par amour pour Matthias, et fit un effort pour se calmer afin de le laisser s'exprimer. Mais pour se sentir entièrement bien, elle avait besoin de se blottir contre lui pendant qu'il lui raconterait son histoire. Alors sa tête vint se poser sur le torse bien costaud de son conjoint, qui vit là le signe pour commencer son récit.

\- Ce soir là, j'étais tombé sur une embuscade. Un jeune drüskelle m'attendait, une arme pointée sur moi. Je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de le suivre. Je savais que j'allais me faire démolir, lyncher, tuer par mes compatriotes. Je n'étais qu'un traitre pour eux. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité. Car je voulais te protéger, je souhaitais à tout prix empêcher qu'on te retrouve.

\- Matthias... se permit d'interrompre Nina, accentuant son étreinte sans aucune réticence de la part de son compagnon.

\- Alors j'ai suivi Aaeren, continua l'ancien drüskelle. C'était un jeune fjerdan ayant été enrolé quelques mois auparavant. Il me ressemblait. Physiquement, mais pas seulement. Je me revoyais deux ans auparavant, quand tout ce qui m'importait était de faire la peau aux grishas. Il était aveuglé par la vengeance, tout comme je l'étais. Aaeren me maintenait devant lui, tandis qu'un millier de solutions me venaient en tête. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber, vous viendrez forcément à mon secours. Et la solution se matérialisa devant moi. Genya s'était positionné devant moi, Zoya combattant quelques fjerdans. Je sentis Aaeren fébrile derrière moi, et face à ce danger, il tira. En direction des deux grishas.

\- Elles ne m'ont jamais raconté ça...

\- Parce que je leur ai demandé de tenir cela secret. Cela faisait parti de notre accord.

\- Votre accord ? Demanda Nina, une grande incompréhension saupoudré d'une méfiance se lisant dans le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Je savais que tu allais réagir ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le choix... essaya de se justifier Matthias, même s'il se doutait que Nina n'allait pas être de cet avis. Laisse moi finir d'abord, s'il te plait.

Son souhait lui fit accroder, non sans une moue boudeuse de la part de Nina qui le fit instantanément sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée...

\- Je me suis pris la balle dans le ventre. Lui même fut surpris, mais pas bien longtemps car Zoya lui retira la vie aussi vite que l'éclair. J'assistais à cette scène sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, mon sang coulant abondemment et dangeuresement. Je pensais réellement que j'allais mourir, ici. Mais elles m'ont sauvées, Nina. Zoya aurait pu me laisser mourir, mon corps inerte se vidant de son sang doucement mais sûrement. Mais elle m'avait soignée. Non contre-partie. Je devais rompre tout lien avec toi, déclara t-elle tout d'abord. Elle savait que j'allais refuser, mais elle me soigna afin de me permettre de réfléchir plus convenablement. Cela ne devait pas être une séparation définitive, seulement de quelques mois. Mais elle voulait utiliser mes connaissances pour aider les grishas sur les terrains. Elle voulait faire de moi un traître total. J'étais entièrement réticent, mais je sentais dans ses yeux que le moindre refus signerait mon arrêt de mort. Quelques mois auparavant, je n'aurais pas hésité. Je lui aurais dis non, espérant rejoigner Djel après ma mort. Mais à cet instant, tout était différent. Je t'avais toi. Plus rien ne comptait à part toi. Je voulais vivre. Pour nous. Pour toi.

\- Alors tu as accepté...

\- Alors j'ai accepté, conçeda Matthias. Mais il fallait simuler ma mort, même si cela me brisait. Je savais ce que tu allais ressentir, mais j'ai aidé sans broncher Genya et Zoya. La fondeuse façonna rapidement Aaeren pour qu'il me ressemble parfaitement. Par chance, sa carrure était similaire à la mienne et il mesurait seulement deux centimètres de plus que moi. Mais on savait que vous ne croirez qu'à ma mort en me voyant, moi, mourir. Alors Zoya m'injecta un liquide qu'elle avait gardé dans sa sacoche, un anéstésiant qui ralentissait le coeur et plongeait celui qui en prenait dans un coma de plusieurs heures.

\- Comment as-tu pu...

\- Ca me fendait le coeur de le faire Nina, mais je n'avais pas le choix...

\- Sais-tu ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces six mois ?! Cria Nina, se séparant du corps de Matthias, le dégoût se lisant sur son visage.

\- Je ne peux que l'imaginer, Nina... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir...

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as brisé, totalement... Chaque jour j'errais sans but. J'ai songé à mettre fin à mes jours, tu le sais ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait... Je venais ici tous les jours et je pensais à toi, je pensais à nous... A l'avenir qu'on nous avait retiré, à ce bonheur dont on m'avait emputé à jamais...

\- Mais je suis là, maintenant... Je ne sais pas comment tu pourra un jour me pardonner, Nina, mais j'ai fait tout ça pour ces jours à venir, justement... J'ai fait tout ça parce que je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait à travers ses gestes, ses paroles. Mais il n'avait jamais prononcé ces termes. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Nina restait scotchée. Elle l'observait sans bouger, sans cligner des yeux, prenant conscience totalement que son Matthias était là, devant elle. Que tous les espoirs qu'elle avait cru morts venaient de renaître de leurs cendres. Que sa vie avait de nouveau un sens. Que son monde avait recommencé à tourner.

\- La suite, tu la connais, se risqua à continuer Matthias, le jeune homme ne voulant plus avoir aucun secret pour sa chère et tendre. Après plusieurs heures de coma profond, je me suis réveillé dans un sac plastique. J'ai très vite compris où j'étais et j'en suis sorti très rapidement. Genya et Zoya m'attendaient près du cimetière, le corps de Aaeren enveloppé. Sa carcasse vint prendre la place de la mienne et on quitta rapidement les lieux. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop comment elles allaient s'y prendre pour m'emmener jusqu'à Ravka sans être découvert. Surtout que tu devais être sur le bâteau, toi aussi. Mais c'est avec surprise que j'appris que tu étais resté à Ketterdam. Et que tu avais décidé de m'enterrer là bas.

\- T'ai-je déçu ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Après tout, c'est ici que tout est devenu réalité. Nous deux, notre couple... Sans Kaz, Inej, Jesper, Wylan, sans cette mission au Palais des Glaces, sans ces nuits au Black Veil, nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Kerch n'est peut être pas mon pays de naissance, mais il m'apparait comme celui de tous mes rêves.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je voulais te proposer de rester vivre ici, avec moi, avec tous les autres. Avant cet accident...

\- Qui est maintenant derrière nous, Nina. A tout jamais. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, je suis maintenant totalement libre. De vivre enfin ma vie comme je l'entends. D'être enfin avec la femme que j'aime.

Nina vint s'aglutiner de nouveau dans les bras de Matthias, une joie immense se transcrivant sur son visage. Elle était aux anges. Son compagnon aussi. Elle ressentait un tel bien être, un confort indescriptible au creu de son fjerdan. Elle l'avait retrouvé et elle ne le lâcherait plus jamais.

\- On devrait peut être y aller, murmura Matthias à l'oreille de la jeune femme, on est attendus...

Elle se défit avec difficulté de l'étreinte de son blond, mais retrouva vite sa chaleur en sentant sa main serrer la sienne. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et tout deux se mirent à marcher. Ensemble. Pour toujours.

\- Attends... Comment ça "Inej" ? se rappela soudain Nina. Tu es allé voir les autres avant moi ?! Vocifera la grisha aux pouvoirs instables et dangereux.

Un large sourire se déssinait sur le visage de Matthias tandis qu'il voyait la jeune femme rugir. Il avait retrouvé sa Nina. Sanguine, taquine, fidèle. Et il savait qu'il serait le plus heureux des hommes à partir de ce jour.


End file.
